


Капитанская общага

by fandom Haikyuu Captains 2020 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Digital Art, Fandom Kombat 2020, Set Of Stickers, Stickers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/fandom%20Haikyuu%20Captains%202020
Summary: Общежитие капитанов с Кенмой в роли маскота.Набор стикеров (11 штук)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31
Collections: Haikyuu Captains челлендж 2020, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Капитанская общага

**Author's Note:**

> Автора можно найти в [твиттере](https://twitter.com/koshasaa).


End file.
